Naufragos de la Noche
by Luna Summers
Summary: [Oneshot] Mientras todos duermen, dos seres completamente opuestos se encuentran. Incomprendidos x sus vidas, y llenos de anhelo solo desean ver como la noche se traga al día [Dramione]


**Naufragos de la Noche**

Había noches en las que Hermione misteriosamente desaparecía, si hubiese alguna conexión secreta entre los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, también Lavender y Parvatí desconfiarian, porque esas mismas noches de extrañas desapariciones de Hermione, se repetian en el prefecto de la casa por excelencia enemiga.

Ella, la siempre perfecta prefecta decía de largas horas encerrada en la biblioteca, y no mentía. Ellas a veces desconfiadas pensaban de alguna de travesura con Ron y Harry, pero ellos inocentes, dormian ajenos a la nocturna vida secreta de Hermione.

Esa era una de las noches en las que ella se ocultaba en la mesa más alejada de la mesa de Madame Pince, y allí encontraba el eje que dominaba su nocturna vida secreta. Hermione lo vió llegar, envuelto de negro, contraste terrorificamente atractivo con sus rubicundos y palidos cabellos. Un ángel caido, eso es lo que era.

Draco Malfoy desafiaba con el fulgor gris de sus ojos, el mismo brillo de la plata pura de la cadena que rodeaba su cuello con un colgante donde pendía una runa antigua, un amuleto antiguo de su familia que siempre iba consigo. Incluso en aquellas noches donde él no era Draco Malfoy, sino simplemente Draco.

No cruzaron una palabra, la noche era demasiado corta y ellos a veces se volvian criaturas dominadas por la ansiedad a la espera de que el sol fuera fulminado por el candor nocturno de la noche. Se besaron, no fue un beso suave, no. Ellos nunca fueron especialmente pacientes, y menos cuando el otro despertaba en su interior una naturaleza distinta a la que todos conocían. Se volvían criaturas dominadas por sus bajas pasiones. La pecaminosa unión, tachada por las reglas, hacia que el encuentro fuera más deseado.

Si los vieran tan enlazados, embebidos uno en el otro, tal vez pensarian dos cosas. Hermione estaba hechizada por Malfoy, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, o puede que Malfoy estuviera hechizado por la sabelotodo sangre sucía. Pero fue una primera noche, a principio de septimo curso en la que los dos descubrieron en el otro a un igual. Ella deseaba pasión, él también, encontrarse fue como si algo que no sabía que existierian en la profundidad de sus almas saliese al exterior. Quizá fuera una relación egoista, porque ninguno quería decir nada a sus mundos, unos mundos totalmente opuestos. Pero habían asumido, que eran enemigos de día y amantes de noche. Razón tienen al decir que quien no conoce el odio, tampoco conoce el amor.

Ella jadeaba, los ojos completamente dilatados, y él a su lado, con el cuerpo pálido y fibroso apenas cubierto pudorosamente con una sábana de raso carmín, con el pecho agitado, el pecho moviendose de arriba abajo como un fuelle. Draco nunca fue especialmente cariñoso, en su vida siempre dio por sentado cuando tuvo la suficiente madurez que su vida se resumiria a reglas, honor, lealtad y cumplir con su Linaje. Matrimonio, heredero, y el circulo vicioso lo continuaria su hijo. Pero Hermione llegó como un torrente. La noche que comenzó toda la aventura, Draco estaba furioso, porque su padre le había sugerido que comenzara a seducir a Pansy Parkinson, y él se enfureció al saber que nisiquiera era lo suficientemente importante para eleguir a quien meter en su cama.

* * *

_A decir verdad, no hizo mucho para hacer que Parkinson acabara en su cama, la morena y tonta Slytherin había caido en sus redes sedienta de la lujuría que le procesaba a Draco desde hace años. No fue especialmente suave, cuando le arrebató la virginidad que tan celosamente guardó la muchacha para su futuro prometido, como así dictaminaron sus padres hace ya muchos años. Pero después de la lujuría, Pansy se halló sola en el lecho, con las sabanas blancas manchadas de sangre, evidenciando la perdida de la inocencia._

_Draco, sabía que Gryffindor hacía ronda esa noche, y fue más sigiloso de lo normal. Estaba seguro que la sangre sucia y Weasley no desaprovecharian la oportunidad de bajar una centena de puntos, él mismo lo hubiera hecho en su lugar. Sin embargo, si que se los encontró pero estaban tan embebidos en el otro que ninguno se dió cuenta de lo que sucedia a su alrededor._

_Pero no estaban embebidos de pasión, sino recelo e incluso ira. Weasley parecía más rojo de lo normal, su rostro colorado por la rabía desafiaba el color de sus cabellos, mientras gritaba, y la sangre sucía, apretaba los puños, con expresión iracunda y rabiosa mientras respondía._

_-¡Sino estabas bien conmigo, podrias habermelo dicho antes! -ella rugia, y Draco casí paladeaba sus sentimientos traicionados, no se pensaba mover de allí. No ahora que encontraba algo tan interesante- ¡Pero lo que nunca me esperé de tí era---! -pero Weasley la cortó, con un rugido que sonó más animal que humano._

_-¡Nadie puede estar bien contigo, si te comportas como si fueras superior a mí y no como una novia! -gritó, encarandola- Estoy harto de ser comparado por tus reglas a tu lado como un mocoso, Hermione. ¡Estoy harto!_

_-Y como estas harto, decidiste, vengarte, tirandote a Lovegood¿no? -siseó._

_El rostro de Ron se puso más colorado -si eso era posible- mientras balbuceaba como un pez que se ahoga fuera del agua. Sin embargo, Ron nunca fue especialmente cariñoso, y sabía donde atacar a Hermione en sus puntos debiles._

_-Tenia que buscar en algun lado a alguna persona que me quisiera ¿no? -preguntó, casi berreando- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema Hermione?. Qué te comportas como si el hecho de que fueras más inteligente que yo, fuera una aberración para tí, tu no te comportas conmigo como si yo fuera tu novio, te comportas como si yo fuera un niño gilipollas al que educar, y ¡estoy aburrido! -gritó- Es tu problema, que no eres capaz de amar, estás seca por dentro._

_Draco se quedó impresionado, de hecho estaba boquiabierto, así que Weasley estaba receloso de que su novia fuera un cerebrito y que él no pudiera alcanzarla, y ella... rencorosa de la pedazo de cornamenta que le puso con la Lunatica de los pajarracos. Esto parecía un culebrón muggle, pensó Draco riendose para sí de forma estridente. Pero luego enmudeció para seguir escuchando._

_Aunque solo escuchó el latigazo de la bofetada que le soltó Hermione con ojos liquidos a Ron, este no dijo nada más. Solo abandonó los corredores bullendo con furía y dejando a una Gryffindor desolada._

_-Yo no estoy seca por dentro -sollozó, creyendo que nadie la escuchaba._

_**Menudo cabrón, está hecho el Weasley**, pensó Draco aún como espia, viendola paralizada llorar sollozando quedamente. Ella era siempre tan recta, le costaba asimilar como Granger apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Ni siquiera el mismo Snape, quien la machacaba en pociones, la insultaba, y descalificaba junto con todos los Slytherins, la habían sacado unas milésimas lagrimas. Ella no era seca, solo tenía una fortaleza..._

_**Que yo quisiera tener**, el pensamiento sacudió a Draco con una oleada que lo dejó mudo de asombro¿de donde había salido eso?. Meneó la cabeza, pero en cierto modo era real, Granger nunca se sometía, siempre se demostraba a sí misma y ante el mundo de lo que era capaz, algunas veces propasando sus propios limites físicos. _

_-No deberías dejar que eso te afectara sangre sucía -comentó Draco, avanzando hacia ella, saliendo del anónimato- La comadreja solo es una criatura tan patetica que solo buscó una excusa para hacerte daño._

_Ella a medida que escuchó sus palabras abría sus brumosos ojos aún repletos de lagrimas incontenibles con expresividad._

_-Has escuchado todo -sentenció, y sus ojos se llenaron de sombras- ¿A que esperas para decirselo a todos? -Malfoy sería quien expusiera que la sangre sucía era abandonada por Ronald Weasley porque se tiró a Luna Lovegood, su interior se llenó de temor, sería el hazmereir de todo Hogwarts. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas._

_Draco sonrio._

_-No voy a decir nada._

**ººº**

_La rutina de las Prefecturas fueron altamente adictivas para Draco, pues ahora Weasley rehuía de Granger, y Granger y él cuando les tocaba patrullar un mismo corredor a pesar de que no hablaban, se comunicaban con un lenguaje más primario: las miradas. No coincidian sus ojos, nunca coincidian, porque eran cautos. Draco aún, despues de todas las semanas que se alejaban de la escena que presenció se preguntaba¿por qué le caía bien la sangre sucia?. Quizá fuera una especie de provocación a la vida prefabricada que sus padres le inventaron, y porque ella no hablaba como Parkinson, o como las otras chicas que prefecuentaba, parloteando sin parar._

_Estupidas, descerebradas, fáciles._

_Pero una noche de esas tantas miradas furtivas que se lanzaban, quizá por el destino, o ellos mismos hartos de que el otro nunca mirase hacia el otro, cuando sus ojos lo enfocaban, esa noche se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Los dos tenían a su forma un orgullo que si fuera algo material sería tan grande que llenaria el castillo. El orgullo durante años había sido la perdición de los dos._

_Los corazones comenzaron a latir como si de un momento a otro fueran a tener una taquicardía, cuando el aliento de los dos se entremezclaron en la poca distancia que los separaba. Él tenía el aliento con sabor menta, y ella... Draco no podía identificar su olor._

_Segundos después sus bocas colisionaban desesperadas, Draco llevó las manos a las mejillas de ella, intentando dominar los movimientos desesperados de la cabeza de ella, Draco la hizo rendirse, mientras su lengua sinuosa como una serpiente se abrió paso a través de los perlados y blancos dientes de Hermione, y cuando la lengua de ella lo saludó, la piel de Draco recibió una descarga. Las manos de ella estaban cerradas contra las muñecas de Draco, y este, de un movimiento, viró en redondo, y la espalda de la joven se estampó dolorosamente contra el muro de piedra, y entonces si hubo abrazo._

_Fue demoledor para los dos, no había espacio, los senos turgentes de ella se aplastaron contra el pecho de él, y los brazos femeninos y largos se enrredaron hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron en la nuca másculina. Se devoraron como dos almas hambrientas de cariño y afecto, y esos dos sentimientos eran una explosión peligrosa, convertída en líquida pasión que tomaba fuertes matices de lujuría._

_Draco nunca se había perdido tanto en un beso, nunca había perdido el control. Él siempre llevaba el control. Pero un hombre cuando más excitado y desesperado estaba, más cavernicola era. Su cuerpo solo era una cáscara llena de instinto, no había reglas. Solo deseo. _

_Y Draco encontró lo que siempre quiso. _

_Fuego liquido, Hermione Granger, se retorcia como fuego líquido entre sus brazos._

_Las manos de Draco, la caricia sutil de un depredador bajaron por la lisa espalda de Hermione y sus manos se ahuecaron en el redondo y prieto trasero de Hermione, como si él hubiera apretado un botón cuando apretó con deseo su trasero, las piernas de Hermione formaron un cinturón en la cadera de Draco, tobillos que se cruzaban entre sí en la espalda del rubicundo Slytherin._

_Ron nunca fue así, Ron nunca la deseó de esa forma tan primaria. Sus besos sabian dulces, aniñados. Nunca hubo pasión entre ellos, de la forma en la que Malfoy y ella se enredaban ansiosamente. Ron siempre envidió su potencial inteligencia, y creyó verse eclipsado por ella. La pasión se la llevó una águila de mirada soñadora y lengua llena de acertijos. _

_Los besos de Draco, eran el veneno más dulce que había probado alguna vez._

**Ten cuidado Hermione**_, le advirtió una voz cauta, mientras devoraba la boca del rubio Slytherin, _**esto puede llegar a ser peligroso.**

_Hermione apagó esa voz, y ya no fue humana, solo instinto._

* * *

Y meses después, se dió cuenta de que esa advertencia se hacia real, trasladandose por los pasadizos oscuros, desiertos y vacios como dos ladrones, habían terminado por yacer en una Sala que la misma Gryffindor le enseñó.

La Sala de Menesteres, ahora convertida en una replica demasiado real de una habitación. El Edén secreto que compartian desde hace meses.

Draco, somnoliento y sudoroso, se movió, y su antebrazo quedó expuesto a las pequeñas rendijas oscuras que era la mirada de su compañera. Ella, perfiló con un fino dedo la serpiente tatuada en su brazo. La que semanas antes los convirtió con más profundidad en enemigos.

Él la miró a los ojos, y ella le sonrió.

-¿Me matarás si te lo piden?

La pregunta que le hizo no fue con temor, ni siquiera titubeó. Solo fue una pregunta, casi casual.

Las perezosas pupilas del ultimo Malfoy parecieron sonreirle.

-Puede ser.

Ninguno de los dos eran buenos expresando los sentimientos, _puede ser_, sería nunca. Hacia tiempo que el desahogo que significaba el uno para el otro, había tocado un terreno pantanoso llamado _amor._

Pero ninguno de los dos, estaba aún prepado para afrontarlo.

Aún no.

Mientras tanto, seguirían siendo _Naufragos de la Noche._

**FIN**


End file.
